Forum:Thought on original purpose of the black maker
So far what i've come to gather on the marker, when it oringinally came to earth either by chrashing into it and creating the chixulub crater, or it was placed in the crater by aliens. when it was activated it broadcast the signal for DNA codes that would eventually evolve into sentient life forms, and when those sentient life forms become aware of the marker and beging to mess with it it broadcasts the signal for the necromorph life forms witch triggers a defense mechanism in the sentient beings brain that causes hallucinations to warn them to leave it alone, but unfortunately the hallucinations cause a rare form of dementia witch often leads to exrteme psychosis usually ending on murder or scuicide, sometimes both. The Black Marker was definitely placed not crashed because it was on a pedistal (like the one you put the red marker on) and was upright. The marker was broadcasting human dna so it is possible it cause us to form. When you get close to it, it would give off a warning, however it did not know how to communicate with us so it had to using hallucinations it tells you to stay away and not make the necromorphes. There apears to be another psychic signal that appears to be encouraging the killing of people and the making of necromorphes. Pressumably given off by the necromorphes. The Dementia is probably a result of the human brain not knowing which to listen to and "breaking." This is my theory on the Black Marker : It was initially supposed to be a weapon ( it can work with out the pedestal : so it was not thought to just stand by the necromorph in the area ) probably used to destroy the less evolved but technological species...how ? well....it give messages ( spelled thanks to the wave that connect to the brains giving audiovisive hallucination and imprinting words in a code that is easy to be interpreted , expecially when in this state ) that speaks about a chance of " LIFE BEYOND DEATH "....the " Key " to gain this IMMORTALITY is the reproduction of the DNAs code( I guess it is only one string because the Marker ITSELF is shaped as only one helix) wrote on it's SURFACE.....so it spreads of the necromorph infection and the choose of someone to support it by killing \ committing suicide, a planet will be SUBDUE FASTLY AND WHITOUTH FRIENDLY LOSE ( as you could expect by such a bioengineered nuke ). Anyway, the creators of the Marker were not lying at all. Thanks to the recombinant ability of the necromorph bacteria, they could use this gift to use again a dead necromorphed body and give them a new aim, a new intelligence and a new LIFE ( see : Corruption, Hive Mind, Brute, Swarmers and maybe the Tripod plus the Graverobber). When the powerfull race that made this possible began to thought to their creation in this way, they probably shoot Markers ( w\ now their pedestal because they WANTED that other species COULD UNDERSTAND why to CHOOSE the NECROMORPH ) in the galaxy before to embrace the infection or to sit and watch it progress. Yay that's a big SPECULATION .... I know it .... xP I also got a counter - theory ( i will be happy if you can make some counter - theory on the mine too ^^ ) : You say that the Marker is WARNING us ....but what's the point on WARNING when it by ITSELF brings ( at least WRITTEN on the SURFACE - this FACT is known thanks to the 1° Aegis VII ) an unknown in the past and totally ALIEN danger !? :) I am eventually sorry for misspelling and bad grammar !!! Exxere 20:57, January 25, 2011 (UTC) The first necromorph outbreak was 200 years prior to DS1 :) And yes - also, the Marker is sentinent (the black one atleast). And by the way - remember that the original Marker was lacking a small part (which Altmann took ) - then it says "leave me here".... I don't understant what's the point w\ the 1st outbreak .... can you explain it to me ? :) I've not the book so i cannot speak about that as you do...: are you sure that the Black Marker is SENTIENT and dosn't SEEM TO BE SENTIENT as our computer sometime does !? ^^ "leave me here" ....are you saying that the Marker WANTED to HIDE !? that's interesting man....this could mean that : a) it's programmed to understand how Human ( and not only ) will react to its presence and judge them as good enough \ not enough good to gain ETERNAL LIFE on this base b) my theory is more probably totally wrong and it's really SENTIENT c) Altmann wasn't the one that dosn't suffer the " Messages By Marker Syndrome " problems ? maybe is mind is able to disrupt the Marker signal DEFORMING or AUTO INTERPRETING its contents ! ^^ I precise that I give to you, where you = all the users in this wikia, this speculation 'cause maybe you know more then me about something....so, excluding each speculation, we can go step by step nearly to the truth ! ^^ Exxere 20:16, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Ive actually read the book 2 weeks ago, and the plot is almost intact in my memory. So - Altman was spoken to by the marker ( the same as Nicole-Isaac connection). But he did not want or try to kill himself. His mental state was the same as Isaac in DS1. He got messages , some like "make us whole again".... Though overall Altman stayed sane. Even when everyone around him gone nuts. Sure thing that we can talk alot about this thing. Read the book/read the wikis :) Played DS1 trough while reading every message and bla bla bla. A: Propably sentinent, AI. And it doesnt say "Eternal Life". People say "Eternal Life". The marker says "GTFO" :) B: yuuup LTC out.